My Big Mouth
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Been done many times before but they're the best ones. Serena gets herself in a mess, so she asks Darien to pretend to be her boyfriend for a few weeks. First season get together Serena/Darien
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I know it's been done before, loads of times in fact and I loved them all but then when I was trying to find one to read the other day I couldn't find one so I thought I'd write my own version. So he it is.

Disclaimer: As usual Sailor Moon and the characters etc. Don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this it's just for my own enjoyment.

My big mouth

Uno Problemo

Serena POV

I just couldn't help myself, although if I'm honest I would have said anything to get Melvin to stop asking me out...but did I have to say that? Just like a wildfire on a hot, dry day word had spread through the whole High school that Serena had a boyfriend.

What's the catch I hear you ask? The catch is I don't.

As much as I would love to be able to say I have a boyfriend, Tuxedo Mask doesn't hang around long enough to give me the time of day and of course there was that one perfect evening at Princess Diamond's ball...but not truth was I didn't have and had never had a boyfriend.

So why did I say it? Well...I'm not exactly sure. Melvin seemed to have an answer for every other excuse I came up with and suddenly I blurted out 'I already have a boyfriend'.

I hadn't meant to lie, and I certainly hadn't wanted anyone else to hear them, but let's face it this is High school so naturally I should have known the gossip would spread in a matter of minutes.

I wanted to tell the girls, ask them for help and advice; after all it was an accident. However I just couldn't bring myself to face Raye's response. So I just hoped that some new gossip would come up that spread and eventually mine would die down.

Unfortunately....no such luck.

It had been two weeks since that incident; two whole weeks of the girls nagging at me for details on who he was and why I hadn't told them. So I also started going home early from the arcade of disappearing into the park by myself for an hour or so...just so they would assume I was meeting up with a mystery guy. I was careful however not to actually say I was doing anything because I didn't want to actually lie again. The rumours were bad enough by themselves! Some thought I was having an affair with a married man, others said he was in the army or prison and the worst...some said I was seeing a teacher. Yuck! If I was seeing a teacher surely I would get better grades!

Everyone expected me to bring him to the ladies choice dance coming up, where since I obviously don't have a boyfriend to bring I will have to either lie more and say he couldn't come and explain...or admit that I lied in the first place.

"I really can't face school tomorrow." I sighed and shoved the now empty glass away from me, the girls would be here any minute, I had to pull myself together.

"Why's that Meatball Head? Another test to fail?" a familiar voice taunted. I groaned but didn't look up to face the older guy I knew was stood there.

"Who asked you Jerk?" I muttered.

"Hey Serena!" Mina called, as the girls walked into the arcade. Saved!

"Oh Hey Darien! Long time no see!" Raye smiled at him sweetly. I rolled my eyes. Darien was a jerk. He had insulted me the first time he had seen me without knowing anything about me, and pretty much every time I'd seen him since then. Raye however couldn't get past his looks. OK, he was good looking but so were loads of guys and they didn't all have his serious attitude problem.

I shuffled over in the booth to let Raye sit next to me as the other girls piled into the other side.

"Yeah, I've been really busy lately with work and school, you know?" he replied casually.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Raye replied, nodded enthusiastically. "I know what I get like when I spend all day at school and then have to go home and help run the temple with Grandpa." I had to give her an A for effort even if she was an F in her choice in men.

"Haven't seem much of you either Serena." Lita winked across the table.

"Yeah when are you going to fill us in on this guy?" Mina asked.

"Yeah spit it out already Meatball head." Raye added. She had picked that up from Darien, you can imagine how thrilled I was.

"Can it Raye!" I snapped.

"Whatever, he probably a total dork!" she retorted.

Darien POV

Guy? Meatball head had a boyfriend? When did that happen and why was it such a secret? She didn't seem old enough to be dating...

Although I don't know why I thought that because most of her friends were and it had never occurred to me to think they were too young, after all Andrew and Rita started dating when they were younger than all of them. Maybe it was because Serena was always acting like a five year old.

"I don't want to talk about it." I heard Serena say firmly.

"See what did I tell you, total dork." Raye grinned. "I mean what do you expect? It's Serena, Meatball Head and mega klutz!" I wanted to laugh, I should laugh...but I didn't. Serena wasn't fighting back. It didn't seem so funny when she didn't fight back...

I watched as she stood up quickly and forced her way past Raye out of the booth and fled the arcade. Ouch! Something had really hit a nerve with that girl today. I had to resist the urge to go after her. Strange. I didn't follow her though I turned to the counter instead and headed to talk to Andrew and order my coffee.

There was nothing I could do to cheer her up anyway. The only words that ever seem come out of my mouth when I speak to her are insults.

"What did you do this time?" Andrew asked, grinning as I sat in front of him.

"Don't blame me. This time it was all Raye." I told him. "The usual please Andrew." He handed me a cup of coffee that he had already made. I did order the same thing every day after all.

"Alright I'll believe you, but I'm sure you didn't help the situation...you never do." He replied.

"I'm not that bad." I protested.

"Don't give me that, you're always being mean to the poor girl." He insisted, and he was right.

"Well she irritates me." I replied, as if it justified everything. "Besides that's different....it's not being mean if she's fighting back. If she's not fighting back it's just bullying."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you cared." He said, raising one eyebrow.

"You make me sound like a monster." I muttered.

"If something looks like an orange, it's an orange." He just grinned back. I stayed silent and his grinned faded. "So what is it? No one's allowed to pick on her except you?"

"No that's not it..." I disagreed, furrowing my brow. "Something about Raye insulting her boyfriend really seemed to strike a nerve." I watched Andrew turn away and try to hide the fact he was stifling a laugh. "What have I missed?"

"Maybe you should ask Serena." He suggested, chuckling slightly. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Are you serious?" I asked him suspiciously.

"She's either heading home or at the park." He nodded. I thought it over for a minute while finishing my coffee. It couldn't hurt...I was curious...

Author's Notes: Again sorry I know it's been done but you gotta love first season get togethers! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I know it's been done before, loads of times in fact and I loved them all but then when I was trying to find one to read the other day I couldn't find one so I thought I'd write my own version. So he it is.

Disclaimer: As usual Sailor Moon and the characters etc. Don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this it's just for my own enjoyment.

My big mouth

The solution

Serena POV

I had already hidden away in the park for half an hour or so before I decided to just head home. I had no way of fixing this situation without admitting to the girls and the whole school that I couldn't get a boyfriend. Stupid Melvin.

I sighed and looked down at the pavement. I was going to have to tell the girls...I just didn't know where to start. I felt tears prickling at my eyes and tried to wipe them away as they started to fall.

"Serena?" I heard a voice call. I looked back up, where did I know that voice from? I glanced around then felt a hand on my shoulder and span around to look behind me. Great...someone up there hates me...

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Hey I'm trying to be civil here. I'm just checking you're alight." H said. I glared up to meet his eyes. He looked like he was telling the truth....and he had used my name. That's the only reason I hadn't recognised his voice.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not." He said simply.

"Look, I'll be fine, honestly." I said. "You don't have to be here I'm being silly really."

"You're crying." He replied. I said nothing. "Alright look, I know I'm the last person in the world you would want to cheer you up...but if there is something I can do let me know." He finished awkwardly, turning back the way he had come.

"Why?" I asked bluntly. I couldn't help myself, I had to know. "You hate me, you try to upset me every day. Why would you of all people want to help me?"

"We fight every day but I don't hate you." He replied, not turning to face me. "We just irritate each other it's kind of our thing...but I don't actually try to hurt or upset you that's different." He turned to face me and I stared into those deep blue eyes. He really did look sincere. I guess what he was saying was true...whilst Darien Chiba bugged the hell out of me that was what he did, he didn't try to hurt me or make me cry on purpose we just seemed to enjoy rubbing each other the wrong way.

"So...if all we do is fight...why aren't we fighting now?" I asked.

"Well Meatball Head, to be honest I was curious." He replied. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gestured to follow him. So I did. We headed back into the park and found the nearest bench.

"OK, fill me in." I said, plonking myself down next to him.

"I was talking to Andrew about what happened, he naturally had assumed it was my fault until I explained." He started. "I told him what Raye had said and he practically doubled over laughing. I asked him why and he said I should ask you."

"So much for keeping a secret..." I muttered. Andrew was a dead man.

"So why did Raye calling your boyfriend a dork warrant you storming out and Andrew having a laughing fit?" he asked. Then he did something he very rarely did, he smiled. I can't believe I'm going to tell him this...

"Don't laugh." I warned him, then took a deep breath. "Because I don't have a boyfriend."

"I see." He nodded. "How did it start?"

"Well...I needed an excuse to say no to that creep Melvin." I replied, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks.

"And that was the first thing you thought of?" he smirked.

"I told you don't laugh." I muttered.

"Trust me on this Serena, you're not the first person who's ever done it and you won't be the last." He said, looking me straight in the eye. "In fact Rita did it to avoid Andrew...funny how things turn out."

"But Andrew's cute! Melvin isn't!" I replied, then he did laugh.

"Calm down Meatball head, I'm not saying you should date the guy." He chuckled.

"You want to cheer me up right?" I asked.

"I guess..." he replied carefully.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this...can you pretendtobemydateatthedance?" I blurted out. There over and done with, just like a band aid.

"What was that Meatball Head?"

"Don't call me that." I replied, knowing he had heard me. "I'll tell the girls the truth but I don't want to have to be the school joke forever so if I could just turn up with a date to the dance..."

"I could do that." He said. Did he just agree?

Darien POV

"How about I pretend to be your boyfriend for the week and then we can have a nice fight in the arcade a day or so after the dance and break up? Would that work for you?" I asked her. "I mean we've got the fight part down to an art by now." She laughed at that.

"Thanks." She whispered. "That would be a lifesaver."

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you at half four tomorrow then." I said, standing up. She looked up at me confused. I had to admit she was cute, when she was quiet. "You always have detention Mondays and then we run into each other outside the arcade and fight."

"I don't _always_ have detention." She protested.

"Just don't forget this wrong thing and start a fight tomorrow, OK Meatball head?" I grinned, turning to leave her in the park.

Now I had to go back to the arcade and talk to Andrew. I was betting very strongly that Serena had told him everything right from the beginning.

Although if I think about it, it will be nice to have a reason to act civil to Serena. By pretending to be her boyfriend we would both have to stop fighting and be civil and who knows maybe at the end of it we could be friends? After all I really don't hate the girl, we do irritate each other.

Serena POV

I can't believe I actually asked Darien to be my date. I can't believe he agreed to this whole thing. It's crazy. We can't be in the same room together or we argue let alone being a couple! We would be the worst couple in the world! We'd always fight.

It would all be worth it though to firstly; avoid telling the school I don't really have a boyfriend, secondly; to see Raye's face and lastly: at least he's a pretty hot pretend boyfriend even if he is a royal pain in my butt.

Author's Notes: Two parts done xx


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: He goes part three! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: As usual Sailor Moon and the characters etc. Don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this it's just for my own enjoyment.

My big mouth

The Mechanics

Serena POV

I sat watching the clock tick slowly...the day had been manageable but long. I had been able to relax a bit more about everyone gossiping now that I knew I had a "date" for the dance. I could pretend Darien was my boyfriend and take him to the dance, once everyone's question were answered enough so that my lie wouldn't be obvious we could break-up and everything would go back to normal. Simple as that.

Thing was I didn't know if I could really not argue with Darien. He was the jerk would had wound me up and insulted me every day for the past year after all. If he kept calling me Meatball head or made fun of me would I be able to not get into a fight? And if we weren't fighting how exactly was I supposed to act? I did really know how to act like a couple...I'd never had a boyfriend before. Would I have to cuddle up to and kiss Darien Chiba? Whilst yes he was good looking I wasn't blind but it was weird! He was Darien!

Either way I was about to find out.

Darien rounded the corner at the same time as I did as usual, but unlike usual I didn't walk straight into him because I knew he would be there. I was nervous...why?

"How was detention?" he asked, stopping in front of me. Did we always stand so close? Actually thinking of the times we fought...we probably did but I just never noticed before. I awkwardly took a step back.

"Pretty much the same as any other detention." I muttered.

"Cheer up Meatball Head." He smirked, reaching out to grab my arm. "After all you should be happy that you get to spend so much time with me this week." He pulled me close to him and instantly my face became a colour very similar to a tomato.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"I think people might think it strange if we don't get within six feet of one another all week don't you?" he replied, his breath washing over my flushed face reminding me how close he was.

"People are going to think this is strange full stop." I replied. I couldn't look him in the eye. I didn't know what to say or do and my stomach was tying in knots. I moved to step back but he stopped me.

"You've never had a boyfriend have you?" he asked in a softer, slightly surprised voice.

"So?" I pouted, embarrassment flaring up again I turned my head to face away from him.

"Don't tell me you've never been kissed?" he asked, catching my chin and turning my head back to his.

"I have so!" I protested, glaring up at him. I gulped and stumbled to find some more words. He was looking at me like I fascinated him, confused him...it was very unnerving. "Once..." I admitted.

"Well consider this a learning opportunity." He smirked suddenly before leaning back up and opening the arcade door for me. It took me a moment to regain my senses. For a moment then I thought he was going to kiss me. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or not that he hadn't and that worried me even more.

"So what do we tell everyone?" I asked.

"Don't be silly Meatball Head, you don't tell them anything." He replied. "They have to think they figured it out by themselves."

"Have you done this before?" I asked, glaring up at him.

"No, I'm just smarter than you." He grinned. I took advantage of our closeness to thump him on the chest, before ducking under his arm and walking into the arcade. The girls were already in our usual booth but hadn't seen us yet. I headed for the counter to order. I could practically feel Darien following behind me.

"Let me guess Serena problem solved." Andrew smiled.

"Well unfortunately I don't know very many guys. So I guess it's a good thing they're both good looking...shame one is taken and the other is a total Jerk." I stared pointedly at Darien.

"I'm almost hurt." Darien mocked.

"Burger and fries please Andrew...and a strawberry shake." I said, ignoring Darien.

"I'll bring it over when it's done Serena, the girls are already here." Andrew smiled. I dug in my pocket for my cash.

"And a latte please Drew." Darien said, handing over the cash for both orders. He looked at my shocked expression and leant in close to my ear. "That's me not being a jerk." Then he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me away from him, giving me a gentle push. I started towards the girl's table trying to make my legs work. I failed and tripped over an unsuspecting chair. I quickly steadied myself with it and made my way to the booth.

"Hey Serena!" Mina called.

"Get over here girl!" Lita grinned.

"Hey guys!" I said, sitting down next to Mina. "Where's Raye?"

"She had to help her Grandpa at the temple but she's meeting us tomorrow." Mina replied.

"Detention again?" Amy asked me, I just nodded. "Serena one day you really are going to have to start taking school a bit more seriously."

"I know." I sighed.

"So what was that just minute ago?" Mina grinned.

"What?" I replied, doing my best confused face.

"You and Darien!" Lita jumped in. "You were like actually getting along."

"No not really." I replied. "I think he's just going a little easier on the insults after yesterday...he'll be back to his pain in my butt self in no time." They bought it. They all bought it. I can't believe that not one of them even considered Darien as a possibility for my mystery boyfriend.

Darien POV

Andrew had quizzed me on the arrangement Serena and I had made. I had to admit I sort of enjoyed acting different with Serena. Still being able to tease each other but without the huge fights that gave me a head ache was kind of cool. The fact that I could use her body against her to tease her in a whole new way was also something I enjoyed. Horrible I know but somehow the tension between us had just gone through the roof without us even knowing it was ever there before, and I didn't intend on letting her forget it.

Author's Notes: Well there you go now it's actually getting somewhere come back for part four soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: As usual Sailor Moon and the characters etc. Don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this it's just for my own enjoyment.

My big mouth

The Advantages

Serena ran along the walkway as fast as she could without falling.

"Crap I'm going t be late again!" she wailed to herself. She hadn't gotten back from Raye's until late and had slept in even more than usual.

"Morning Meatball Head!" a familiar voice called. Serena tried to stop herself and lost her balance which sent her to the ground. She looked up at the blue sports car stopped besides her. "Hurry up and get in or you're going to be in detention later."

"Thank you!" she squealed, gathering herself up and opening the car door. It was Wednesday and as long as she didn't have detention last period was a free period meaning she could go home early as long as she wasn't late.

"You're going to have to start setting your alarm at like 5 in the morning if you're going to keep snoozing it you know." Darien smirked.

"If you're going to give me a lift why bother?" Serena asked, looking around the car. "So there are perks for dating a jerk huh?"

"Hey!" he protested. "If you want a ride you'd better be nice!" She just flashed a grin at him. That was one of the things he liked most about her. She was always so full of happiness and warmth. She was like a human sun that brought warmth and light to everyone wherever she went.

The car pulled over outside the High school and Serena climbed out and leant back in to wave goodbye.

"I owe you." She said.

"I'll see you later." He replied.

With that Darien drove off and Serena made it inside the school gates on time. She enjoyed watching the look on everyone's faces as she answered her name at registration, but of course then everyone started gossiping about how she got here on time in the first place.

Elsewhere...

"I swear we're going to have to spy on her to find out." Mina said. "She's obviously not lying she's far too...different, happy."

"Wasn't that Darien's car she was getting out of this morning?" Amy asked.

"Darien?" Lita and Mina exclaimed.

"No way." Lita said firmly.

"Yeah...I mean they can barely stop fighting for two minutes." Mina agreed.

"Actually...I think they're quite compatible." Amy said quietly. "Fighting generally indicates interest and attraction but refusal to admit or acknowledge it."

"Hey I'm the Goddess of Love, I'll investigate!" Mina announced, standing up.

Later...

"Hey Serena!" Mina called.

"Hey Mina."

"Did you want to head to the arcade since you don't have detention?" she asked.

"Actually...I sort of have plans...but I'll be at the temple tomorrow." Serena replied, waving and heading out the front gates. "Sorry Mina! See ya!"

She ran around the corner and crashed straight into someone. She knew who it was straight away but that didn't stop her being surprised. Darien grabbed her arms to stop her falling backwards and laughed.

"I guess some things will never change." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as they both turned to walk down the road.

"Is it a problem to want to see my girlfriend?" he asked. Serena blushed slightly.

"Pretend girlfriend." She corrected.

"Well do you want it to look real or would you rather everyone find out you lied to that poor boy." He grinned.

"Fine you win." She agreed, rolling her eyes. "But Melvin is not a poor boy! He's like a dog in heat!"

"You do know that a male dog doesn't actually go into heat right?" he asked.

"Can it!" she retorted. He just laughed and dropped his arm over her small shoulders. "So if we're not meeting at the park where are we going?"

"Well I we can still go to the park if you'd like but after that we're going to do homework." Darien said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." He said. "I am going to help you do your homework. Can't have you failing school because you have a boyfriend now can we?"

"I fail anyway!" she protested.

"I know." He smirked. "But I may as well make myself useful."

"Park first?" she asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

They turned into the park and Serena rushed over to the river to point at the ducklings.

"Just don't fall in, Meatball head." Darien called out to her.

"I won't." She groaned in response. "I just wanted to look, they're cute." She watch intently as a duckling shook water off of his back and laughed.

Darien came up behind her and pushed her shoulder. She gasped as she lost her balance but he put his arm behind her to stop her falling and just laughed.

"That's not funny." She hissed, thumping against his chest.

"Hey it was a little funny." He replied, letting her go. They continued to walk over to the bridge and Serena stared down at the water.

"It's such a nice day...surely you don't want to waste it with homework?" Serena sighed.

"You're not getting off that easy Meatball Head." Darien smirked. "I don't want people thinking I'm going out with a moron now do I?" He chuckled but Serena didn't join him, she didn't even get mad. Darien looked more closely at her, head down staring at the water and he could have sworn he saw a tear on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do this Darien...I know I'm not exactly the kind of girl that someone like you would want to go out with." She sighed.

"I didn't mean it." Darien said softly. Serena quickly wiped her tears away and tried to give him her most convincing smile.

"I just meant I'm grateful that you're taking a hit to your rep for this." She smiled.

"Serena..." he started, not entirely sure what to tell the girl. In truth he had never really considered her a potential girlfriend, after all they always fought and ended up acting like two year olds when they were together. He looked at her closely, she was beautiful but she wasn't even close to his type. Well, he wasn't sure he even had a type but she wasn't what he would look for in a potential girlfriend, however the idea of Serena being his girlfriend wasn't actually unappealing in the slightest now he thought about it. It seemed strange considering a few days ago they couldn't even have a civil conversation. "The guy who gets you will be lucky to have you, don't ever believe otherwise."

"You don't have to say that Darien, really it's OK." She shrugged. "I'm sure there's someone in this world for me."

"I mean it Serena. You really are a nice person...when you're not screaming at me or throwing things at me." He said with a grin.

"Thanks a lot." She grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Anytime Meatball Head now come on, keep walking, we need to get your homework done." He said, poking her back to get her walking. She groaned but started walking anyway.

Author's Notes: Ta-da another bit done and dusted sorry the chapters aren't very long but hopefully they're just long enough for you xx


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: As usual Sailor Moon and the characters etc. Don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this it's just for my own enjoyment.

My big mouth

The Complications

Darien's apartment was small but neat and tidy. Everything had a place...in fact it barely looked lived in. The only personal item the entire apartment contained was a photo on the bookshelf.

Serena looked at it and smiled. It was taken the day the arcade first opened. She could see Andrew, Rita, Darien and Lizzie by the doors smiling. She looked closer and pointed to the bottom corner.

"Hey look there's me and Molly!" she smiled. "I remember we begged my mum to let us go for ages, she finally said yes as long as we took my little brother with us."

Darien looked closely at the small blonde girl in the picture. She was only about twelve but it was definitely her.

"I can't believe I never noticed before." He murmured.

"Of course you wouldn't, you're too busy being a jerk!" she jabbed. "I remember we all got ice creams but when I handed Sammy his I dropped it all over some poor guy's shoes I had to give Sammy mine but Andrew saw and gave us another one anyway. He was so cute!"

Darien wanted to tell her that the guy was him but it was her fond memory, why stick her worse enemy in the middle of it?

"Do you want a drink or anything?" he asked.

"Um...do you have anything other than coffee?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do Meatball Head." He grinned. "It just happens that I make the most amazing Hot Chocolate in the world!"

She followed him into the kitchen where he began to make the hot chocolate. She stood quietly and watched. A few minutes later Darien handed her a cup and ushered her back to the coffee table in the front room.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Darien helped himself to Serena's books and started sorting through them. Before sighing and turning to her.

"Serena you need a tutor." He said honestly. She groaned in response, anything that related to homework was bad! "Serena I mean it. The reason you're finding this hard isn't because you're stupid, you've just gotten behind and now that you're so far behind you can't learn the stuff they're teaching you because you don't know the stuff that came before it. You need a tutor and I promise it'll start to make sense, half of this homework you haven't even started."

"I hate maths!" she protested, looking at the book he pointed to.

"Well, it not all maths, we can go through several different subjects but since maths is the worst that's what we're going to do today." He said.

Serena was quite the trooper. She tried and tried until she was practically sleeping with her eyes open. Some things he couldn't get her to take in but there was also quite a few things that she did take in and whilst her pile of homework was still enormous, at least there wasn't much of the maths pile left.

"So what does that leave you with?" Darien asked. "Serena?...Serena?" Serena looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Please no more. I've tried really hard and I've had enough!" she whined.

"Alright you win. You've done quite a lot. We'll do some more another day." He said. Serena just looked frustrated and dropped her head against the coffee table. "Hey it's not that bad Meatball head."

"Yes it is." She groaned. "Hey don't call me that!"

"Sorry...old habit." He said. "But I wasn't being mean I promise." She looked up at him with big eyes. How had he never noticed how gorgeous she really was? Maybe because he was never looking before, so why was he now? She far far too young for him. Unfortunately that was his last sensible thought before he lowered his lips down to hers. After all they would be expected to kiss as part of their act so he needs to make sure she wouldn't run away from him if he was to kiss her in front of people. But he knew that probably wasn't why he was about to kiss her.

Serena held her breath as she realised what was about to happen. Darien was going to kiss her! Darien the hot older guy (even if he can be a jerk) kissing her, clumsy little Serena. His lips pressed against hers briefly and she froze. She heard him chuckle and then his lips pressed against hers again, firmer this time.

As Darien hoped this time he felt her mouth relax against his, so soft and unbearable sweet. He didn't try to rush her just slowly brushed his lips across hers.

Serena let out her breath as Darien continued to kiss her, her lips parted subconsciously and seconds later his tongue sunk deep into her mouth causing them both to moan loud at the attraction that flared. Could all kisses be like this? Could any man evoke this reaction from her or was it just Darien?

Darien felt this young beautiful blonde turning into a small supernova under his touch. He couldn't get her close enough. He couldn't get enough of _her_. This thought more than anything made him force himself to pull back.

Darien pulled away from her lips placing more last kiss against them before pulling away completely. Serena was left both relieved and disappointed that he'd stopped. Whatever he had done to her it had felt wonderful and she could have easily lost herself in his kisses.

"At least we know people will believe _that_." Darien murmured. Serena didn't respond, she was still trying to gather her thoughts back into something that resembled order. "Are you hungry?" He smiled at her.

"When am I not?" she couldn't help but grin back.

"OK let's go get a snack before I take you home. My treat." He said, getting to his feet. "I'll get rid of the mugs you gather your books and we'll go." Moments later Darien disappeared to the kitchen with the mugs and Serena hurriedly gathered her books.

Darien stood in the kitchen after washing up the mugs. He let out a deep breath. He definitely hadn't expected to react to her so strongly. It had come as a surprise to him that they had such chemistry but then again...they seemed to cause plenty of sparks when arguing so maybe the attraction was there all along, just unnoticed. He took one last deep breath and returned to Serena in the front room.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and followed him out the door. They headed down to the car park at the side of his building and got in his car. "Do you want to just stop by the cafe just down from the arcade?"

"Sure." She agreed.

He pulled over outside the cafe and ushered Serena inside. The red haired waitress greeted them with a bright smile.

"Hey Darien! What brings you here this late?" she asked.

"Well Lizzie, Serena and I needed something to fill our stomachs after all the studying we've been doing." Darien said.

"Serena?" the waitress practically choked out. "As in Andrew's friend Serena from the arcade? The one he's always telling you off for making fun of?" Lizzie looked Serena over.

"Yeah...that would be me." Serena said awkwardly.

"Haha I guess Lita owes Andrew twenty bucks!" she laughed.

"You know Lita?" Serena asked.

"Sure she's comes in here for a slice of cherry pie around the same time as Andrew picks me up from work every Sunday." Lizzie replied.

"Hey how come Lita owes Andrew twenty bucks?" Serena suddenly asked. Lizzie looked a little apologetic. Serena looked at Darien for an answer but he looked just as surprised.

"Well...Andrew bet that you and Darien really had a thing for each other and Lita bet that it would never happen because you hated his guts...this was months ago so they've probably forgotten all about it." She explained.

"Just like you've forgotten all about it?" Darien asked. They moved to a circular booth and Lizzie handed them each a Menu.

"I can't believe he was right!" Lizzie said. "Let me know when you want to order!"

Serena and Darien were left sat facing each other in a slightly awkward silence until Serena mumbled something.

"What was that Meatball Head?" he asked.

"I didn't really hate your guts." She mumbled.

"And I didn't hate you either." He replied. "No,no hate is much too strong a word...I would have gone with dislike."

"Hey!" Serena protested leaning over to whack him with the menu.

"Kidding!" Darien grinned, ducking the assaulting menu. "Are you going to order with the menu or just beat me with it?"

"Both of course." She replied, opening the menu to look at. "Oooo...I want the Texas BBQ chicked and fries!"

"That didn't take long." Darien commented. "What drink did you want, I'll go order..."

"Just a cherry cola is fine thank you." She said. Darien went to find Lizzie to order.

When he returned he slid further into the booth and sat right next to Serena. She blushed a little but didn't move away. After all how suspicious would that be?

"So what do you study?" Serena asked, trying to rid them for the uncomfortable silence.

"Chemistry mostly, I've got a position at a medical pharmaceutical company lined up for the end of the year." He replied. Serena pulled a face and he chuckled. "It's not that bad I promise. What your favourite subject?"

"Urgh! They're all awful!" she replied. Lizzie appeared with their food and then their drinks which brightened Serena's face considerably. "Thanks!"

"Thanks Lizzie." Darien agreed.

"So...who is she anyways?" Serena asked carefully.

"Who?"

"Lizzie."

"Oh Lizzie's Andrew's sister. You remember the photo of the arcade opening? She was in it too." Darien explained.

"Oh." Serena nodded, then started laughing. "I thought she was an old girlfriend! I should've know no one would be able to put up with you!"

"Hey! You do!" he pointed out. "Even if it is just for show."

"Actually...this isn't as weird as I thought it would be." She said slowly. "When you're not being a jerk you're actually ok."

"Cheers." He said rolling his eyes. "But you're right this isn't as weird as I thought it would be either."

"Plus there are perks! You buy me food and have a nice car! And you got me to understand math! Seriously Math!" she exclaimed. "We'll get through this week easy."

However watching Serena licking the BBQ sauce from her fingers obliviously Darien shook his head. No he didn't think they would get through this week easily at all.

"I'll take that as a compliment Meatball Head." He replied. "Nice to know you're using me for my brain!"

They both started laughing at this.

"Well we know you're not using me for _my _brain...so what do you get?" Serena quipped. "Other than my amazing company that is..."

"I'm just enjoying having a little fun and chaos in my life." He chuckled. "I can certainly say that the man who wins your heart will never be bored."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena accused, putting her knife and fork down a little too quickly causing her to knock over her glass and spill her drink across the table before the glass rolled onto the floor and smashed. Serena just looked up at Darien sheepishly before they both start laughing again.

Author's Notes: Hope you like this! Sorry it's late but I was an idiot and wrote this chapter, I then started to write the next one but...I save over this one. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter from scratch. But at least I already have some of the next chapter ready so you won't have to wait as long for the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: As usual Sailor Moon and the characters etc. Don't belong to me and I make no profit from writing this it's just for my own enjoyment.

My big mouth

Success

Serena rolled over and ignored her mother's shouting from downstairs. Her bed was far too warm and comfy to get up yet. After all it was Saturday. Then her mother was in her room.

"Serena! Will you get up already that poor young man is waiting for you!" she called shaking the girl.

"What?" Serena exclaimed sitting bolt upright. Waiting? For her? DARIEN!

"There's a nice young man waiting downstairs for you who told me you have plans for today and you are still in bed!"

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she squealed dashing into her shower room, ignoring the laughter that came from downstairs at her squealing.

"I did Serena dear, about four times already." Her mother sighed, leaving her daughter to it.

Serena quickly grabbed her clothes and hurried downstairs to find Darien playing a computer game with Sammy. She hovered on the bottom step watching them. How come Darien was never that happy and fun with her? She usually only got to see the grumpy Darien that made fun of her. She blushed remembering the night before. He had kissed her...and it had been so incredible she'd remember it for the rest of her life.

"About time Serena!" Sammy teased.

"Can it brat!" she snapped back.

"Oh, morning Meatball head." Darien said cheerily. Sammy doubled over laughing.

"That's so perfect!" he laughed. "Serena the Meatball Head."

"Thanks a lot jerk!" Serena cried, spinning on her heel and stomping out the front door. So much for him being nicer to her! She should just go back inside to her room and forget it, but she needed Darien's help so she would still have to tolerate him. The front door opened and closed behind her and Darien's hand landed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Serena, it just came out." He said. "I don't mean to tease you it's just hard to stop calling you meatball head..."

"Sammy's going to call me it forever now just like Rei does!" she pouted.

"Aw Serena, don't be mad. It was an accident." He said, leading the way to his car. "I'll make it up to you...I'll get you a sundae my treat."

"I guess..." she mumbled plonking herself down in the car. Then she looked around her. "Is this a different car?"

"Sure is." Was his only response as he pulled away.

Darien parked to car and they both got out. The Mall was one of Serena's favourite places. So many people, cute guys, cool stuff to look at and food! It was heaven.

They walked past the windows Serena stopping to point things out to Darien as they went. She had all the enthusiasm in the world, and all the happiness too. Darien took her hand and led her to the food court to get a sundae, the day was going smoothly and they were both enjoying themselves, almost as if they were practically best friends.

"Hey Lita look!" Mina said in an excited but hushed voice. "It's Serena and Darien!"

"So it _is_ him!" Lita exclaimed. They crept closer and watched the couple sat next to each other in the booth so close they were practically touching. Serena lifted a spoonful of her sundae, offering it to Darien, then he offered her some of his. The pair were smiling and laughing together as Serena attempted to lick a spot of ice cream from her nose.

"They look soooo happy!" Mina cooed.

"I am so jealous, not to mention what Rei's going to say when she finds out..." Lita said. Then the two spys nearly passed out in shook when Darien bent down to relieve Serena of the task and licked the ice cream from her nose himself, causing a slight blush to creep onto Serena's face.

"That's it!" Mina said, and she started marching straight for them, Lita hurried behind her.

Serena looked up at Darien nervously, how had they gone from laughing and talking to awkward tension in a matter of seconds, from one action. Her panic was cut short however when...

"Hey Serena! Darien!" Mina called loudly, waving and making her way over. Serena had to resist the urge to jump away from Darien guiltily. This way the whole point; to look like a couple and get caught.

"Uh, hey Mina...Lita." Serena replied.

"Hey girls." Darien greeted.

"I can't believe you didn't think you could tell us Serena!" Mina chided.

"I mean we understand why you didn't what with Rei and all but still..." Lita added.

"What's the problem with Rei?" Darien couldn't help but ask, as Serena just buried closer into his side presumably wishing she would just hurry and get swallowed by the ground.

"She would be mega jealous of course!" Mina said, rolling her eyes. "It would practically ruin their friendship, Serena stole her guy!"

"I'm not Rei's guy she knows that." Darien said awkwardly. "I thought she was over that thing for me...we only went out a couple of times and just as friends."

"What I meant was Rei wanted you first and if she can't have you none of us should it's like a friendship law." Mina went on.

"Can you make this sound any worse Mina?" Serena asked embarrassed. She was embarrassed? I was the one who had apparently been effectively used as an object of first dibs!

"Of course she can but we get your point." Lita said.

"Besides...actually I saw him first so if anyone gets dibs it's me." Serena mumbled. I can't help but chuckle. So maybe there was hope for me yet and the small blonde didn't hate me quite so much as I thought.

"Yes but you made it fairly clear that you hated his guts!" Mina pointed out. Or maybe she did hate me as much as I thought.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Serena mumbled shrinking into her seat.

"Besides you can't have dibs on Darien and Tuxedo Mask!" Lita pointed out.

"Oooo...so that's ok I guess that means that now Rei can have dibs on cape boy!" Mina grinned. Serena liked Tuxedo Mask? That was an incredibly helpful and interesting piece of information. Thanks girls.

"Well if you will excuse us ladies...we have somewhere to be." Darien said, getting to his feet.

"We do? Where?" Serena asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, Meatball head." He grinned, dropping his arm behind her and ushering her away, waving to the girls as they left.

"So I guess you were right, letting them think they figured it all out worked perfect." Serena said thoughtfully.

"So Serena? You're going to have to choose who you get dibs on now aren't you? As the girls said you can't have me and Tokyo's masked hero." Darien teased. "That's just plain greedy."

"That's me, greedy." Serena grinned back.

"But if you have to choose it'd be Tuxedo Mask then?" he guessed by her avoiding the question.

"Do you know what is most worrying about that question?" Serena asked after a moment of silence. "I don't actually know."

Darien held Serena a little bit closer to him as they walked. It was surprisingly comforting to know that Serena was changing her opinions of him after their recent time together.

"Surprise." He said, stopping in front of a big building.

"What is this place?" Serena asked curiously.

"A dance studio, we're going to practise for the dance." He said very matter-of-factly, leading her inside.

"Oh...this is going to be bad..." Serena sighed. "You of all people know how clumsy I am so this is your suggestion?"

"Would you rather not practice and then fall over at the dance?" he asked.

"Go point." She agreed. "OK let do it!"

Author's Notes: Sorry it's short but I figured short and updated quick was better than long and updated slow.


End file.
